My Hero Academia Family Bonds
by LTSRaven
Summary: One of the things that can be the most important things to a person is their family, both direct and extended. This is a story of Izuku Midoriya, and his extended family coming to Japan.


Chapter 1 – Familia

 **Author's Notes:**

Here is a One-Shot, Hope everyone enjoys it.

Also, related to my other story, My Hero Assassination, I am currently halfway done with the next chapter. It might come out a little late, hopefully not but this is just a heads up on that. I don't expect it to take longer than a week to finish and edit but that might happen becasue of the length of the next chapter.

* * *

Monster, a creature that should only reside in the pages of myth. A being of such unimaginable destruction and cruelty, hidden in the guise of the human form. That is the thing that stood before him. An unending carnage, an abomination veiled in the ethereal beauty of a maiden. Even with his head pinned near the ground, Kenji could still see it, the figure of something that would haunt his ever-waking nightmares for years to come.

The gravel of the dockyard crunched under the weight of boots, a feminine voice filled the air. "Oh, are you still alive over there mister hero? That was a pretty hard hit, I'm surprised it didn't kill you."

Footsteps echoed through the dockyard as she approached him. "It doesn't look like your friend over there took the trauma too well. Seriously, children don't have the same breaking point as adults."

A lopsided grin spread across her pale lips. It was a horrible sight, she didn't even try to hide her bloodlust.

"The full moon's lovely tonight isn't it?" The woman tilted her head slightly. "Moonlight and blood, truly a wonderful combination."

The moonlight reflected off her yellow eyes. The young man tried to move, to crawl away from the mad women. Kenji tried but felt something tug against his lower gut. An intense pain throbbed through his body, originating from the rebar embedded inside him. It pinned him in place.

"No, No, No, That's a bad boy. It's impolite to walk away when a young woman like myself is showing an interest in you."

He tried to struggle, he knew this would be his only chance to escape. Before he could attempt to struggle the women came over and pressed her booted foot into the piece of metal, forcing it deeper into his flesh.

"A wounded person needs rest. Stop struggling."

She waved her index finger, the smile ever present on her face. She placed more pressure on the crude metal to support herself as she leaned over him.

Her lip moved to reveal a set of perfect teeth as she asked, "Why is it your kind, heroes, always come after me? By now, you should've realized how this always ends. Yet you, a few kids, though you could take me down?

She moved her heel off the rebar.

"Only one person has ever done that, and you are not him. So, Mr. Sidekick, are you the only two the Foundation sent after me?"

Putting her legs on either side of him. The women straddled the teen and reach out to grab the top of his hair. With a firm hold, she brought his face closer to hers. Kenji's nose was a little of over an inch away from her. Looking directly into her eye, he could see there was no mercy within her, only cold apathy.

The corner of her lip twitched the longer she looked at him, her mouth forming a sight frown. "I wonder, truly, should I spare your life? Would it even matter at this point? You're just a kid… but then again, I probably killed the other one with that attack…"

Her eyes flickered to his right, a motionless bloody body of a girl was laying there. Bits of the ground were shaped around her, used to attack until she was unable to move any longer.

"I suppose there is no choice! What a rotten world this is."

Tombstone, an S-class super criminal nicknamed Genocide in the years after her capture, looked down on him. This woman had been imprisoned for the last seventeen years. Even with her age, she was still able to kill fourteen people during her escape, two of which were Pro Heroes.

She was one of the more infamous Supervillains in the United States. In her prime, she was responsible for the New York landslide, the incident that collapsed a block and murdered ninety-seven civilians.

Tombstone was classified as a walking weapon of mass destruction after her honorable discharge for the military. With the quirk, Flux Coat, she had the ability to liquify and harden asphalt and control it to her every whim. She was able to destroy an entire section of a city within hours. She was a woman that thrived in the military over two and a half decades ago until the Treaty of Manaus that banned the use of quirks in war.

They had thought because of her old age that Kenji and his partner could apprehend her, that they could easily take her down. What many full-fledged heroes couldn't do, they naively thought they could. _How could we have been so stupid?_

The women let go of his hair and sighed, she moved to stand up. "I gotta admit kid, your quirk was a real pain in the ass. You and her," she pointed to his teammate, "both have some kind of water control quirk right?

He refused to say anything to her, or more like he couldn't.

"Sidekicks these days are pretty dangerous. Back in my day, you weren't much of anything if I'm being honest."

She ran her fingers through silver hair. Despite its appearance, that hair color was natural. It wasn't a result of aging, it was the result of a physical mutation that granted the women her quirk. Her bright yellow eyes were much the same. She may have been old, but she looked to still be in her mid-thirties.

Locking eyes with the teenage boy she said, "It's a real shame. You might've one day been a great hero."

He tried to say something, anything, but his breath wouldn't come out. He had difficulty breathing.

She raised her arm and stretched it out, the wind caught the back of her grey trench coat

"Please don't look at me like that," She said. "It's not like I particularly want to kill you and your friend, it just kinda happened that way. I'm not taking any pleasure in this."

She gave him a fake smile, but it never quite reached her eyes. "Well, I suppose this is the end for you, huh? That look in your eyes, if I don't do it now I know you won't just let this go. I really don't want a revenge driven Pro coming after me later so…. I suppose your mentor might be like that, but I'll deal with it when I deal with it."

It was there again, The evil way her eyes shined in the moonlight. It showed what she truly was underneath her skin. She was something worse than just a cold-blooded murderer, something worse than a super criminal. This woman was a true monster, an abomination. How stupid had he and his best friend been to not have seen through the guise of a villain it wore?

He could only say one thing through his mangled heavy breath, "My teacher will stop you monster."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll try."

It was in that moment, that Kenji's life chance, right before his death, something faster than the eye could follow slammed into the supervillain.

"Do not worry, for I am here!"

* * *

Many years later in the upper New York Bay

 _This day is just amazing._

"Can you hear me?"

Static rung through his ears. Every single time no matter what he did it always ended up like this.

"I repeat, can you hear me?" A female voice said into his ear followed by of static.

 _This was just great, no really._ He sighed at that.

 _Why did he always have the misfortune to run into trouble like this on his day off?_

"Wave! Are you hurt? Answer!"

He really should response, but he never asked for this. Then again, it was the only way he could repay that debt to his hero. He owed him that much at least.

"Don't worry," Kenji said into the microphone of his earpiece, "I'm okay but I did make a rough landing."

"Good," The woman's voice replied. "where are you now?"

It took him a moment to look around, he had to push his upper body off the grass to get a better picture.

"Looks like I ended up in Battery Park," He informed his supporter.

"Roger Wave, I've already called for backup. Nearby heroes are on their way now."

He nodded to himself as he raised to his feet.

"Got it, you know who's coming?"

The female voice told him, "It's Captain Eagle and his sidekick, they should be there in five minutes. Imperial Fist checked in as well, but no E.T.A his arrival."

"Great, looks like I have to rely on that prick then." He sighed as he stood upright. "How did Brackett even escape from the Tomb?"

"Well, he…"

"You know what, stop, better question. How did he even find me?"

"Water Devil, alongside some other minor criminals escaped a transport truck. It was attacked by unknowns during a transfer to the courthouse. The police reports on the situation are still coming in, but someone is making a bold move. They attacked in broad daylight."

"Wasn't Quicksand apart of the protection detail?" He asked.

He hoped he remembered that correctly, it would be bad news if someone had taken out a Pro to stop an armored prison van. It had been almost a year since a Hero had died to a villain in the city.

Wave's supporter replied through his radio headset, "Yes, he was. He is currently in pursuit of the other Villains from the transport. The assailants vanished directly after breaking line of sight, it is likely they have a teleportation quirk that helped them escape. We still don't have a full headcount on all the prisoners. Hopefully by noon all of them will be recaptured."

Looking over the waters of the upper New York bay, he could see it.

"Got it, thank support."

Out on the water, a few hundred meters into the bay, a solid swirling column of air and liquid reached into the sky. Spray and mist surrounded the phenomenon, it was a waterspout. An unnatural one that was heading slowly his way. It was the thing that sent him flying into the park.

This was disturbing, it looks like Water Devil had made his way to a larger source of water. It would have been much easier if he had stayed on land.

It was a good thing that Wave used his quirk to help lessen the impact, though perhaps a wall of water wasn't the best of ideas. He could still the pain from the force of the collision.

"This is just great."

Underneath his costume, he could already feel a bruise forming. He needed some way to draw the man out of the tornado of water.

Matthew Brackett, the Water Devil. An iconic name given to him by the news considering his actual quirk. He had a nasty habit of being able to escape prison. Yet he still hadn't been sentenced to the Rock, Rikers Prison's high-security wing that resided on an artificial island off to the side of the main prison complex.

Water Devil somehow knew ways to get around that. Wave wasn't sure how, but the man did. Ever since their first encounter, the man had a grudge. Brackett has escaped three times so far, this being his fourth break out. The media seemed to think of this as a rivalry like from the old generations, the golden age of superheroes. It wasn't.

 _I need a way to get to him without being sent flying again._

"Hey Kenji, it's been awhile." He could hear someone say as they landed to his side.

Glancing over to her, he could feel his irritation rising. The woman was in a brown bomber jacket with fur lining the collar. Her face was covered by a highly modified flight helmet. Not a single part of her body was uncovered, ever her hand had black leather gloves on them.

"Jetstream. Didn't hear that you were coming."

She turned her head so that the visor of the helmet was facing him, though he still couldn't see if she was actually looking at him or the waterspout in the distance behind him.

"You can call me by name you know, we are kind of friends? It's not like I mind you using my real name when we're on duty."

Her voice was coming through a filter in the helm, distorting it a bit. At least it ensured her voice wasn't muffled.

"Sure Jet."

"You're no fun you know?" She said in a playful manner. "If you keep playing hard to get I might get the wrong idea. Someone might just steal my heart well you're not looking."

He rolled his eyes as he turned to face the waterfront, "That be a real shame."

Jetstream suppressed her laughter, she too turned to face the criminal in the distance.

"We should go out for drinks tonight, it'll loosen you up a bit. Hell, we can even bring the kid, it's been a while since she has been in your corrupting presence. Gotta show her how not to act when interacting with other people."

"Is she even old enough to drink?"

The women shrugged. "Old enough to fight supervillains, old enough to drink I say."

Wave was pretty sure that wasn't how a police officer would see it.

"There is always the option of getting soda for her you know. God only knows she for some reason looks up to you. Besides, It's the socializing that's the important part, for you and her."

Jet Stream had always been like this, a little too laid back in his own opinion.

"I didn't choose to be a popular hero," he replied

"And that's the problem. Don't you know girls love the dark mysterious brooders." Jet Stream activated her quirk and began to float a few inches off the ground. "It's always fun to have a chat with you, but now on to the job. How're we going deal with that?"

She crossed her arms under her chest. Jet Stream was a veteran like him, both of them had been doing this for years now. Her quirk was flight or at least a variation of it. Wave and she were a part of the same generation of Pro Heroes. They had known each other for almost 5 years by now. Wave met her when he first became a solo hero.

Since then they had become good friends. She was one that even he had to acknowledge.

Giving her his thoughts he said, "We need to stop the wind first, that's the key. If this is like any of the other times I've had to deal with him, he should be at the center of it. If you can distract him, I can counter his wind quirk with my own water control."

"Any more backup coming or are we the only ones free at the moment?" She began to move further into the sky.

He could feel a grin making its way to his lips. Oh, this would be fun.

"Captain Eagle," He replied.

All motion stopped within the woman's body, she froze mid-air. He almost wished he could see the look of horror on her face.

"Did I hear you right?"

"His sidekick is coming too."

"Fuck!"

Wave approached the railing by the water, leaning on it he observed the ripples that were being caused by Water Devil's ability.

"Well," he said. "If you want to run before he finds you, then we best make this quick."

"I'm not staying around to deal with him even if he gets here on time. As soon as this is over I'm going. I am not dealing with his, 'but we're perfect for each other.' We might have a similar quirk, but that does not equate to romantic attachment. I am not going to be forced into a quirk married just because he says we have to be together."

"I don't know, maybe we should invite him out to drink tonight?"

"You're like the second biggest dick I know." He could hear the anger in her voice, even as a joke he probably shouldn't have said that. "I'll fly the perimeter and distract him. Can you deal with the water?"

Wave nodded as he moved his body to stand on the railing.

 _Time to go to work._

"Hey Support," he said into his earpiece.

He could hear a low static before she spoke, "I hear you, go ahead."

"I'm going to stop his tornado."

"That might not be a good idea," she said. "Water Devil's quirk allows him to control the wind around him and create tornados. You might not be able to stop it with water alone."

Ignoring her he told her, "I'm going to try to make it collapse, wish me luck."

"Stop!"

"No time, going to do it before it reaches the city. I'm not going to let people be hurt by him again."

He could hear his supporter yelling at him to stop and wait for backup, but he tuned her out. The tingling feeling in his back was still there but it wasn't too bad. Moving forward, he stepped off of the railing and fell to the water. A moment before hitting it he activated his quirk and stimulated the water, forcing pressure to rise and make it almost like a solid surface. It was enough for him to begin to run across it.

Activating his power again, he used it to propel himself forwards towards the villain. It was time to repay a little bit of his debt and stop this before anyone could be hurt.

* * *

"Well, that was pretty fun, how are you holding up Kenji?" Jet Stream asked.

She was perceptive, he would give her that. His back was still off, getting more intense now that he was out of adrenalin. The Pro Hero Wave knew that he should probably go to the infirmary before the day ended. It was looking like his day off wouldn't be too great after all.

"It's holding up." He replied.

The fight had made its way to the park, luckily He and Jet Stream had stopped the criminal from causing too much damage before he was taken out. Water Devil never seemed to learn that his strategy was doomed to fail if he kept repeating it.

Jet easily incapacitated him after Wave interfered with his quirk. Brackett was currently being escorted into the back of a swat van. Looking over to the direction of state street, he could see that a crowd was gathering around two figures who were answering questions.

"Jet, not going to go over there and set the record straight?"

She followed his gaze and then said. "No point, it'll just devolve into a shouting match if I did that. Plus, it won't be good if reporters find out you're here, aren't you off duty?"

She moved her arms out in front of her chest and wrapped her fingers around each other. The woman cracked her fingers before continuing.

"Besides, doesn't matter what he says to the News. The Hero's Foundation report is going to be true either way. If he tries to lie about public records he'll be pushing it close to the line that the higher-ups won't tolerate."

"That makes it so much more appealing," he replied with a good amount of sarcasm.

Her visor glinted in the sun, "Well it still could be worse, he could be over here trying to talk to us."

Captain Eagle, ranked 27th in popularity. His quirk was Air Walk, a flight type ability very similar to Jet's. He was a young and upcoming hero, from a wealthy family and quite popular all around, but had a problem of leeching off others. His ego was too large, and he didn't have a good record of capturing criminals. Yet the media loved him, he was above all a great showman.

Put him in front of a camera and he could probably talk his way through any scandal. Captain Eagle was once again attempting to take the credit for a situation. It looked like the journalists were eating it up.

"You know, between the two of us, you might be the better on to stop him." Jet Stream said to him.

"Didn't you just say that was a bad idea, and also I don't like that kind of attention."

"Jesus, your totally anti-social."

"That's fine by me, so long as I get the job done." He reached his hand behind his head and attempted to scratch his back. The bruise was just out of reach of his fingers.

Although her helmet was in the way, she must have seen his movement. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"It's just a bruise, I'll get it checked out before I head home, my day is kinda ruined."

She nodded at that.

"Guess drinks are a no go tonight. Midtown is pretty far, you want me to help get a ride to HQ?"

"No. My supporter said she would send a car along to get me, she was pretty worried when I called her out of the blue on a day off."

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He looked down at it after pulling it from his pocket. That was odd, the ID said it was coming from Japan.

"Well if you're sure." She looks back to the crowd of reporters. "I'm going to run away before he notices me. Have a good one."

"Yeah, have a good one." He said as he hit the send button and place the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

A very familiar voice spoke through the receiver of the phone. " _Hello, is this Kenji?_ "

The woman was on the other line was speaking in Japanese, he could feel his face soften as she continued to speak.

" _I am sorry if this is the wrong number! It is just um…"_

" _How are you Inko_? It has been a while since I have heard from you. _Is everything alright?_ " He asked half in Japanese and half in English.

What has it been, a year since they last talked?

" _Oh! good, I wasn't sure whether or not your number had changed. How are you?_ "

What was the time over there? It must have been close to night time in Japan right?

" _I am doing fine, a bit busy right now,"_ Before he could finish the women responded right away.

" _Is this a bad time? I can call you back later, but… I have something to tell you._ " She said

 _Okay then_

"Don't worry. _I am just catching a taxi and going back to the office, what is it sis?_ "

" _well, I tried to contact your brother, but he was unavailable at the moment._ "

Of course, he would be, wouldn't he? That scumbag was probably in another meeting with his 'business partners'. His brother always brought up the worst of memories for Kenji. The only good thing he had ever done was give financial support to Inko and his son.

" _What is it?_ "

" _Izuku has a quirk?_ "

 _He couldn't have heard that right. His nephew was quirkless, that just wasn't possible._ "What?"

" _Izuku has a quirk. It awakened after a villain attacked him two months ago."_

"That's… _What?_ "

" _So I was wondering,_ " His sister-in-law continued, _"He is applying to UA at the beginning of next year, I need your help with this. When can you go on vacation and visit us?_ "

Oh, well, seems like just another run of the mill day off for Kenji Madoriya. Once again, ruined by cosmic misfortune.

* * *

Two months ago, in the city of Musutafu.

Izuku was walking down the streets, in his hand was the burnt remains of his Hero Analysis for the Future no. 13. All he could do was think as he made his way towards his house.

 _It's as All Might said. The top of all pro heroes had told him, a quirk is the only way to be a hero._

As he walked, Izuku had a hard time holding his feelings in.

"Don't cry. You knew all along it would be this way." He whispered to himself.

 _I knew it all along, that was why I was trying so desperately. I averted my eyes and ignored reality._

Why was this what he had to go through? He should have known better than to ask All Might that question.

'Some villains just can be beaten by those without power, so no you cannot become a hero without a quirk'

All the young boy could do was sigh.

 _My dream will only ever remain a dream._

"Izuku? Is that you." A woman's voice said.

Looking up the green haired boy saw a woman and two children walking toward him.

She spoke in a slight American accent, "It is, how are you Izuku?"

She had a grin on her face as she moved away from the large yard in front of the building behind her.

"Are you here to play with the kids again?"

 _Oh, that's right._

His body must have walked here on its own well he was lost in thought.

"Big Brother!" The two children surged past the woman and towards the boy, within seconds they slammed into him and clung to his legs.

"Ara ara, you're going to hurt big sis's heart if you win over all of the children's loyalty Izuku. How am I supposed to do my job if all they ever want is you?"

The black-haired women looked at him, her name was Liang Zhao. She was a foreigner from the United States.

"Hello Miss Zhao," Izuku said as the children tried to get his attention.

She is the caretaker of the quirkless orphanage. Ever since he had found out about it, Izuku had come to helped out from time to time. It was another unfortunate facet of the current society, all the children abandoned for one reason.

It was all he could do to help the poor children.

Liang came from the United States in order to open the orphanage for quirkless children. She was a good person in Izuku's own opinion, but the community had mixed options on her. So called her a passionate activist, others a parasite that should just leave the city.

She always enjoyed Izuku's presence as he helped play with the children, especially after she found out that he too was quirkless. Even before that though she had always kept an eye on him, she and his mother knew each other, but he could never find out from where.

"How are you?"

"Yeah big brother why haven't you come around lately?" the small girl hugging his foot asked.

"I have been… good, how are you Noe and Hachi doing?"

"We're good! Miss Liang is going to let us watch an American movie later tonight! Do you want to come and see it too!"

"Well, I…" He wasn't sure what to say to them.

Before he could think of anything, Liang interrupted, "now, now children, go back inside. I am sure Izuku will come by another time. Go and start on your school work."

"Yes ma'am"

Instinctually they followed her orders and quickly said goodbye. She waited for them to enter into the large building before turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" The Chinese-American woman asked

 _It's…_

"I was attacked by two villains."

He could see her grey eyes widen at the news.

"Where was this! Are you okay! What happened!" In rapid fire, she listed out questions.

"I am fine," Izuku gave her a smile to reassure the women. "All Might saved me. There was a villain with a slime quirk and another with a porcupine quirk. All Might saved me…"

The woman kneeled to bring herself to ground level with the boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's good, but are you okay Izuku?"

"Y-yes…"

"Please." Her voice almost broke as she spoke to him. "Are you really?"

All the green-haired boy could do was look away from her.

"I'm… Goodbye!"

With that he ran, he felt there was no other way. Izuku didn't want to deal with that. He didn't notice that he had dropped his notebook.

"Izuku wait!" Liang called out behind him.

But it was too late, he was already turning the corner.

 _This wasn't fair!_

He could feel tears start to pour down his face.

 _I really can't become a hero. I can't protect them or anyone else. Why?_

After a minute he stopped, he could feel himself sobbing.

 _I really am nothing but a Deku._

A large boom sounded throughout the street. It was an explosion, a fire was down the street.

It was a sound that would change his life.

* * *

Half an hour later.

"That little runt! Green haired weakling! This is all that kid's fault. How the hell am I supposed to get Jin out of jail? First, we run into All Might, then Jin is able to escape, but now if it wasn't for that brat then we both could have gotten away!" A criminal with large porcupine-like spikes sticking out of him said.

After running for his life and escaping from the heroes in the city's back alleys, he had finally found a place to rest.

"This isn't over kid! Once I find out who you are, you're going to die! You and your entire family are dead!"

"What kind of trash you are." A voice echoed through the empty back street. "To think, the public considers you a villain. Though I suppose that title has lost much of its meaning after so many years of stagnation."

"Who the hell is there!" the man yells out as he looked this way and that. "You're a hero! Is that it?"

Footsteps rang out through the back alley as a figure approached through the shadows.

"What a sorry excuse for a villain you are, you are nothing more than small time trash. Swearing revenge on a child, have you no dignity as a criminal?"

The man lashed out in the direction of the voice, his large spikes extending to attack.

"What the hell? Where are you!"

"Unfortunately for you," The woman said as the sound of metal slid out from its sheath. "You picked a very poor target."

The next moment the villain felt an explosion of pain, the iron scent of blood filled the air.

"My… My arm!" There it lay on the ground, severed from the elbow down. "AH!"

The woman's voice spoke behind him, "Trash like you deserves nothing more for your attempt to harm the young lord."

Before the man had a chance to attack again, the women plunged the blade through his neck, severing his airway. With a quick motion, she ripped the sword out of him as his corpse collapse to the ground.

 _Small fry like you should know their place._

With a flick, she removed the blood from her blade before resheathing the Dao.

"The master should be informed of this event, he will not be pleased that the young lord's life was endangered by low-class filth."

 _More security is necessary, Japan's crime rate might be low in comparison to America, but still. The Young Lords life is worth the amount of money necessary to protect him. A few more from the organization will not be too much to ask for, hopefully._

With that, the woman left the alleyway and began to type a message through her phone. Her master would be displeased if anything happened to his heir. She would ensure it never happened.

Looking to her other hand, she reflected on the burnt notebook. She needed to find out who had done this and deal with them. Psychological threats were just as bad as physical ones for a boy his age. It was time she returned the notebook to its owner and check in on her master's wife.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

So this is actually modified from something I wrote in Highschool. The OC characters are all from a story I wrote for a creative writing class. The first two sections are actually from that story too, although I had to rewrite most of it to be readable.

Anyway, In high school, I make a notebook about my own superhero world alongside a few stories. It had around 50 different hero and villain profiles as well as an outline for an overall story. It also had the lore of the world, meaning a timeline. I found it well I was clearing some of my stuff out from my mom's house and though, "you know what why not."

Most of the characters from the notebook are based on Batman the Animated Series, X-men comics, A certain scientific railgun, and darker than black. I'm not sure if I will write more of this in the future or not. If I do the story will mostly follow Izuku's extended family as well as the OC's. I would mostly follow alongside the main plot but have my OC's doing their own things and having interactions with the main cast.

Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.


End file.
